Alicia Vega
|font = georgia |color1 = black |fontcolor1 = white |color2 = indigo |fontcolor2 = white |background = thistle |name = Alicia Ashley Vega |image = Alicia1.jpg |width = 220 |gender = Female |age = 19 |birthday = March 29, 1995 |address = 21 Benson Street, Barfield |occupation = Student |aliases = Leesha |relationships = None. |housemates = Family |education = Sophomore at Desmond College of the Arts |fc = Ashley Greene |user = Cc71 |history = Alicia was born in 1995 in Los Angeles, California along with her fraternal twin sister, Catherine. Growing up, Alicia was quite a fortunate girl. Her parents treated her well but also taught her well and she was always a good girl. She had a tendency to be overly nice to people and sometimes was mistreated by bullies in school. However, she did have her good friends and family who supported her and she went through elementary school and junior high school that way. She was a relatively good student, and her parents thought having other hobbies were important so they let her take music lessons in singing and flute. For high school, she and her sister both auditioned for and got into Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school. Alicia got in due to her singing and flute talents and joined the school band and choir. She made good friends, such as Rachelle, and were inseparable with them. Shortly after, her twin sister transferred out to a boarding school and she rarely saw her again. After graduating Hollywood Arts, Alicia moved out of the LA area since her father's job took them there. Since HA had a different schedule than most schools, she was left with an awkward gap of time before college normally started. As a result, she took some courses at the Barfield Community College while applying to and waiting for colleges. She then attended Desmond College of the Arts. |appearance = *Height: 5'3" *Hair color: Brunette *Eye color: Dark brown Alicia usually doesn't obsess with her looks and dresses pretty casually but she still has a feminine style and enjoys being fancy and wearing nice dresses for the right occasion. |personality = Alicia tends to be shy but gets to be quite talkative when she gets to know people. She's also almost always nice to people and is patient. She tends to be a caring and sweet person who loves her friends and family. Her Mary Sue like personality can keep her distant from people. Sometimes she cracks when she's upset. |family = *'Catherine Miranda Vega:' Mir is my fraternal twin sister. She is sweet, and though we fight sometimes, I really do love her. *'Lisa Lincoln-Vega:' Mom loves us a lot, and she's a really amazing writer. *'Jim Vega:' My dad is really nice, and he cares a lot about us. *'Tori Vega:'Tori is my cousin. She is really awesome and caring about her friends. She's also really talented :) I still keep in touch with her even though I moved away from Hollywood. *'Trina Vega:' Trina is also my cousin. Though sometimes she can annoy me, she is my cousin after all, and we're friends. I like how she can be so confident in herself, and that's a trait I'd like to learn from her. *'Holly Vega:' My auntie is really nice, and she lets us hang out at her house often. She makes good food. *'David Vega:' He's my uncle and my dad's brother. He can be really funny sometimes but intimidating too because he's a police officer. |friends = *'Rachelle Carla Redford:' Rachie and I go way back. BFFs for life even though her life has gotten a lot more complicated now. She's so crazy but I love her, and it's always a good time with her. I miss her so much now, and I wish she would come back. *'Selene Goodacre:' It hasn't been very long but we're pretty close, and I love her personality. *'Rachel Clark:' I like her sarcasm. She's awesome. Plus she and Luke are perfect <3 *'Julie Lee:' Julie and I were choir buddies at Hollywood Arts HS. She's really smart and talented. *'Marzia Sinclair:' Marzia lives nearby. She's cool. *'Ashley Parks:' Ashley is nice too. *'Lian Harper:' Lian is weird. A good weird. *'Britt Anderson:' She gave some good tips for choosing a college. Wish I could see her again. *'Erin Jacobsen:' I met Erin at Desmond. She seems nice. *'Bec Hamilton:' Bec is really nice. It's a shame I won't ever be able to go to school with her :( She also really reminds me of Lauren from HA... sigh, I miss her. *'Matt Finch:' Matt is interesting to say the least. Lol meeting a guy while he's searching for a birthday gift for his roommate's boyfriend. That's not something you hear every day. |trivia = *She plays flute in band. *She is an alto-soprano. |note = I created Alicia originally on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki to have someone to roleplay with Trina since I roleplayed Trina and I made them cousins. Also Grace also wanted to make a Vega cousin, so we made twin sisters. She was one of my first RP characters ever and she's special to me. But honestly, she always just sorta enjoyed being around her friends, which worked better on VRPW where she had a bunch to RP with. Now especially with her BFF gone and not many others, she's got no personality.}}